The following patent documents disclose various kinds of the upper of the shoe with improved the fitting property.
[First Patent Document] Japanese publication of unexamined utility model application No. 1-139710 (FIG. 2)
[Second Patent Document] WO2004/093587 (Abstract)
[Third Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-152804 (FIG. 1 to FIG. 3)
[Fourth Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-093204 (Abstract)
[Fifth Patent Document] Japanese publication of unexamined utility model application No. 63-127408 (FIG. 3)
Japanese publication of unexamined utility model application No. 1-139710 discloses the upper having a cross-shaped notched portion in the central region of the front foot portion. A stretchable member is sewn on the notched portion of the upper.
WO2004/093587 discloses the upper in which the medial and lateral stretchable portions are located so as to be obliquely opposed to each other.
These patent documents, however, do not disclose an upper in which an opening of the upper closed with a tongue are provided so as to be along with a ridge line of the foot.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-152804 discloses the shoe in which the center line of the opening of the upper is inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the foot.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-093204 discloses the shoe having the winding center line of the opening of the upper.
These patent documents, however, do not disclose an upper in which a stretchable portion is provided in the medial or lateral side.
Japanese publication of unexamined utility model application No. 63-127408 discloses the shoe in which a center line of the opening of the upper is provided more medially-located than the longitudinal axis of the foot.
The center line of the opening of the shoe, however, is parallel to the longitudinal axis and is not along with the ridge line of the instep of the foot. And, this patent document does not disclose an upper in which a stretchable portion is provided with the medial or lateral side of the foot.